


Pride

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Cute, F/M, Face Paint, First Kiss, Fun, Gay Harry Osborn, Ironfamily, Kissing, Lgbt Flags, M/M, Parksborn, Photos, Pride, Pride Parades, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: “Mom, Dad canigotopridewithHarrytomorrow,” Peter asked.“Whoa slow down kiddo,” Tony said as he paused the film, gesturing Peter over, “ask that again but slower this time.”“I was just wondering,” Peter began as he plonked himself on his Dad’s lap, “can I go to pride with Harry tomorrow? Please?”Peter and Harry go to their first pride parade together and have the time of their lives





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to Pride before :( but hopefully this is close to what a Pride Parade is like.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it, comments and Kudos appreciated :3
> 
> Happy Pride Month <3

Peter was just getting ready for bed when his phone pinged, the teen smiling when he saw who the message was from, 

Harry – Hey Pete, I know this is a little out of the blue and last minute. But do you wanna go to pride with me tomorrow? 

Peter smiled as he read the message, finding himself nodding before remembering he should probably ask his parents first. The teen ran downstairs and skidded into the living room, where Tony and Pepper were curled up watching Hot Fuzz.  
“Mom, Dad canigotopridewithHarrytomorrow,” Peter asked.  
“Whoa slow down kiddo,” Tony said as he paused the film, gesturing Peter over, “ask that again but slower this time.”  
“I was just wondering,” Peter began as he plonked himself on his Dad’s lap, “can I go to pride with Harry tomorrow? Please?”  
Tony and Pepper shared a look,  
“Sweetie we’d love for you to go,” Pepper told him, Peter’s face lit up, “but we haven’t met Harry yet.”  
“But mama,” Peter started with a whine.  
“Tell you what,” Tony cut him off, “go to pride with Harry tomorrow and if he’s comfortable we can have him over for dinner the day after.”  
“You mean it?” Peter’s eyes lit up hopefully.  
“I mean it bug,” Tony smiled.  
“Mama?” The teen asked, eyes on Pepper.  
“Okay, but you text and keep us updated okay?”  
“Thank you, Thank you, Thank you,” Peter exclaimed hugging them both before running back upstairs.  
“Is Morgan gonna be that bad?” Tony asked once the teen had disappeared.  
“Oh no, girls are much worse,” Pepper smirked, pressing play. 

Peter grabbed his phone and sent a quick reply to Harry, 

Peter – I’d love to go to pride with you  
Harry – Awesome. I’ll pick you up at ten.  
Peter – Cool. See you then  
Harry – See you then Pete

With that Peter finished getting ready and curled up in bed, a big, stupid, lovesick grin on his face. 

The next morning Peter woke up at 8 and headed downstairs for some breakfast, yawning as he entered the kitchen.  
“Good morning to you too sunshine,” Tony greeted in amusement, smiling into his mug as he leant against the counter.  
“Morning Dad, why are you up so early?” Peter asked as he started to make a bowl of cereal for himself.  
“You seem to forget you have a younger sister who likes to be up before the sun,” Tony told him deadpan.  
“Hi Petey,” Morgan piped up as if in cue, beaming brightly.  
“Morning Morgan,” Peter greeted with a smile, kissing the top of her head before sitting next to her.  
"Morning kids," Pepper greeted as she walked in with a smile, dressed and ready for the day.  
"Morning Mama," the two greeted in unison.  
"Morning Tony," she smiled, kissing the man on the cheek.  
"Morning sweetheart," he greeted with his own smile, handed her some freshly buttered toast and stealing a kiss from her lips.  
"Ugh, I come in at the worst times," Harley groaned from the door, Tony chuckled at the mild disgust on his son's face.  
"Morning to you too," Tony greeted as and Pepper sat down, Pepper kissing the teens cheek first.  
"Morning Harls," Morgan greeted brightly with a wave.  
"Morning munchkin," the teen greeted as he all but fell into his seat and grabbed some toast.

The family ate in relative silence, Peter's leg bouncing with a smile on his face.  
"You alright there bud?" Tony asked with an amused smile.  
"Sorry I'm just excited," Peter flushed slightly.  
"Ooh you got a date?" Harley teased lightly as he nudged Peter.  
"Harry's taking me to pride today," Peter told him shyly, dopey grin on his face.  
"Aww that's adorable," Harley smiled, Peter flushing even more.  
"So how's it going with you and Gwen?" Tony asked directing the attention away from Peter, the teen shooting him a grateful smile.  
As Harley talked to his parents about Gwen a small hand tapped Peter's arm.  
"Hey Morgan you okay?" Peter asked her with a smile.  
"Is Harry your boyfwend?" She asked, innocent brown eyes looking up at him.  
"Uh, not yet," Peter admitted, before leaning in to whisper, "but I want him to be."  
Morgan giggled happily, Peter absolutely beamed.

After breakfast the kids headed upstairs to get ready, Tony and Pepper washing up.  
"You think he'll be okay?" Pepper asked nervously.  
"Don't worry Pep, he'll be fine," Tony tried to reassure her.  
"But Tony you know how some people can get. How these things can go. What if he gets hurt?"  
Tony dried his hands before gently cupping her face,  
"Then Iron-man will be there to rescue him," he reassured her, thumbs stroking her cheeks, "he's gonna be okay sweetheart, he'll send updates and let us know if he's in trouble okay?" Pepper gave a small smile and nodded, Tony placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Harls?" Peter asked as he knocked on his brothers open door.  
"What's up Pete?" The older boy asked.  
"Um can you help me put this on please?" He asked, holding up some face paint in the bi colours, cheeks a little flushed.  
"Sure," Harley smiled, "Come and sit."  
Peter smiled and sat on the bed, handing the paint over.  
"Cute shirt," Harley commented, making Peter smile bashfully.  
He was wearing a white shirt with Spider-man in the bi flag colours, Bider-man written along the top.  
"So what's this Harry like?" Harley asked as he stared to swipe the paint on Peter's cheeks.  
"He's really cute, funny, smart and makes me feel safe every time I’m around him," Peter told him, dopey grin plastered on his face.  
Harley couldn't help but smile. Seeing his little brother happy made him happy. He just hoped that if it didn't work out with Harry, the teen wouldn't break Peter's heart.  
If he did there'd be hell to pay.  
"He sounds great Pete," Harry told him sincerely, "and you’re done."  
Peter looked in Harley's mirror and grinned,  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he cried hugging his brother tightly, Harley chuckled and hugged him back.

Morgan was sitting between the two adults watching TV when there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it," Tony said as he got up.  
"Wait for me," Morgan cried as she scrambled off the couch, running to catch up to Tony.  
Smiling he lifted her onto his hip before opening the door.  
Standing there was a teenage boy who looked slightly older than Peter. He had brown hair and blue eyes; he was wearing a shirt that said Straight outta the closet. One cheek had the colours red, orange and yellow, the other had green, blue and purple.  
"Um hi, I'm Harry. Is Peter here?" He asked with a nervous smile.  
"Yeah, come on in bud he'll be down in a minute," Tony said stepping aside for him.  
"Thanks," Harry smiled as he walked in and stood awkwardly in the hall.  
Tony put down a wiggling Morgan and called upstairs,  
"Peter, Harry's here."  
Peter came thundering down the steps, throwing his arms around Harry making the older teen stumble slightly with a laugh.  
"Hey Pete," he greeted with a smile, Peter pulling back with a smile of his own. Tony saw that when Harry looked at Peter his eyes were full of love, and in that moment he knew his son would be happy and safe.  
"You look great,” Harry commented.  
"So do you," Peter replied with a shy smile.  
Tony coughed softly making the two teens jump slightly.  
"Oh right Harry this is my Mom, Dad, brother Harley and sister Morgan. Guys this is Harry," Peter introduced slipping his hand into Harry's.  
"Nice to meet you all," Harry smiled squeezing the smaller boys hand softly.  
"Nice to meet you too Harry," Pepper smiled.  
"Are you Peter's boyfwend?" Morgan asked innocently, making both of the boys turn red.  
"Morgan you can't just ask that," Harley said with an amused smile, “but yeah are you?”  
"Anyway," Tony said loudly to draw the attention away from that topic, "you two boys go and have fun. Harry have him back by ten."  
"You got it Mr. Stark," The teen smiled. After giving goodbye hugs Peter and Harry headed out the door to Harry's car.

"I'm so sorry about them," Peter apologised as they drove, music playing lowly.  
"Don't worry about it Pete," Harry reassured him, "I thought it was cute, if a little embarrassing."  
Peter smiled happily at that, falling in love with the teen next to him.  
"So what exactly are we gonna do at pride today?" Peter asked.  
"Well were gonna get there, buy you a flag if you want and go around with all the other people, taking loads of photos. Then I'm gonna take you to dinner," Harry explained, shooting Peter a smile.  
"Sounds perfect," Peter smiled back. Harry reached over and took Peters hand in his, bringing it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. Peter flushed with a dopey grin on his lips.  
Hardy glanced over and chuckled slightly, flush on his own cheeks. He turned the music up a little and Peter gasped,  
"I love this song.  
You take me all the way there,  
Flying us in on a wing and a prayer," he sang, Harry wasted no time joining in,  
"And once we were worlds apart,  
but hey that's just how it starts,  
You take me all the way there."  
"All the way," Harry finished, Peter giggling happily.  
For the rest of the drive the two chatted and belted out songs, finally arriving at their destination.

Harry and Peter got out of the car and Harry retrieved his flag from the boot. He wrapped it around Peter's shoulders and pulled him closer, their noses touching.  
"Hey," Peter whispered smiling.  
"Hey," Harry whispered back, placing a kiss on his forehead. Closing the boot and locking the car, Harry linked Peter's hand with his and led him to the parade.  
After running to the bathroom Harry got Peter a bi-flag, wrapping it around his shoulders while taking his own back. Peter grinned and linked his hand with Harry's again as they walked around.  
Peter had the best time of his life.  
The two of them laughed, danced and sang along to songs playing over the speakers. Harry took loads of photos of them with each other and other people. A guy and a girl kissed Peter on either cheek, being careful of the paint, making him giggle and Harry beam happily. Once the party started to die down a little, a trio they had met along the way asked the boys to join them for food. The two teens agreed, and they all went to get burgers.  
As the group ate, they talked, laughed and exchanged numbers and pictures from the day. They also made a group on WhatsApp named ‘2 cute 2 be str8’. After eating the small group parted ways with some hugs. Once they were done Harry took Peter’s hand and they walked down to the beach. 

The two teens walked barefoot along the surf in comfortable silence, linked hands swinging slightly between them.  
“Thanks for today, I had a lot of fun,” Peter said, smiling at Harry.  
“No problem, and I had a lot of fun too,” Harry smiled back, the setting sun casting a golden glow across his face. Peter felt his cheeks flushing, smiling as he turned to watch the sunset.  
As they stood to watch the sun disappear a soft breeze blew past, Peter shivered and wrapped his flag around himself.  
“Cold?” Harry asked smiling slightly when Peter nodded. The older teen wrapped his arms, and his flag, around Peter and held him close. Peter melted into the warmth and tucked his head under Harry’s chin.  
“I really like you Peter,” Harry whispered after a few moments of silence.  
“I really like you too Harry,” Peter whispered back smiling.  
“Will you be my boyfriend?”  
Peter pulled away just enough to look at Harry, who was biting his lip nervously.  
“Really?” Peter asked, brown eyes wide, “you – you want me to be your boyfriend?”  
“Y – Yeah,” Harry replied, “you know, if you want to.”  
Peter’s face broke into a giddy smile and he nodded,  
“Yes. Yes I’ll be your boyfriend.”  
Harry laughed happily as he smile matched Peter’s, without warning he surged forward and pressed his lips to the smaller teens. The kiss was soft, sweet and ended way too soon.  
“Sorry,” Harry whispered when they pulled back, “I should have asked.”  
“No, no its – it’s okay,” Peter replied as his eyes fluttered open, met with Harry’s shy smile.  
Cupping the younger teens cheek, Harry leaned in close enough that his breath ghosted over Peter’s lips,  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Peter bit his lip before nodding, both boys smiling into the kiss as the sun silhouetted them.  
The two stayed on the beach until they started shivering. 

On the drive back the two had huge grins on their faces, singing along to the radio happily. They arrived back at Peter's house all too soon for their liking. The living room light was on, Peter guessed it was his Dad waiting up for him. The two sat in the car for a few more minutes, soaking up one another's presence before getting out.  
Harry walked Peter to the front door.  
"Well this is me," Peter said, turning to face him.  
"Wish it wasn't yet," Harry told him with a smile, Peter smiling back wishing they had more time too. The two of them stood awkwardly not wanting to say goodbye yet.  
"I don't wanna go," Harry said with a small chuckle.  
"I don't want you to go either," Peter replied with a small chuckle of his own.  
"Do you maybe wanna go out again tomorrow?" Harry asked, blush dusting his cheeks.  
"I'd love to," Peter smiled happily, an equally happy smile on Harry's face. One hand cupped Peter's cheek as he leaned in again,  
"Can I kiss you?" He whispered, smiling when Peter nodded. They pressed their lips together, the kiss was soft, sweet and full of so much love Peter thought his heart would burst.  
The teens pulled away with smiles and rest their foreheads together.  
"See you later," Harry whispered.  
"See you later," Peter whispered back.  
After one more prolonged kiss Harry pulled away, walking backwards and keeping their hands linked as long as possible.  
Peter watched with a soft smile, turning to go inside when Harry's car was out of sight.

Tony was in the living room watching TV when Peter walked in.  
"Hey kiddo, you have fun?" Tony asked with smile as Peter flopped down next to him, a dopey, loved up smile on his face.  
"Harry asked me to be his boyfriend," he told his Dad, "and I said yes."  
"Oh my god bug that's great," Tony grinned hugging his son as Peter giggled giddily, snuggling into him.  
"I really, really like him Dad," the teen whispered before looking up at him, "Can I keep him?"  
Tony chuckled at his son and ruffled his hair,  
"Of course Underoos. Now come on, bedtime." With that he turned off the TV and carried Peter upstairs. The teen took off his flag and shoes, making sure to wash the paint off. He snuggled under the covers, eyes starting to close.  
"Goodnight bambino", Tony whispered, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, "I love you."  
"Love you too Dad," Peter mumbled with a smile.  
Tony smiled back, turning off his light as he gently closed the door.

Just before Peter dropped off his phone buzzed. The teen smiled when he saw the message, flushing slightly. 

Harry – Goodnight gorgeous, I’ll see you tomorrow  
Peter – Goodnight beautiful, I’ll see you tomorrow

Peter put his phone on charge and fell asleep with a large smile on his face, excited to see his boyfriend again.

**Author's Note:**

> Biderman shirt - https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/670966044464387659/
> 
> Straight outta the closet shirt- https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/595178906985228238/


End file.
